


【哈德】藤蔓与雏菊

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 黑德与白哈。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 23





	【哈德】藤蔓与雏菊

**Author's Note:**

> 含微量伏德，注意避雷。

I once was poison ivy but now I’m your daisy.

我曾是含有剧毒的藤蔓，但现在我只是你的小雏菊。

01.

哈利最近感觉有人在跟踪自己，他习惯一周去三天健身房，一般是周二周四和周五，但偶尔会因为犯懒会改时间，当他应该去而没有去的时候，那道视线就会出现。  
“不会吧？就你那反侦察能力还抓不出跟踪的人吗？”罗恩一边换衣服一边心不在焉地回答，哈利在学校时反侦察学得最好，别的学生鞭长莫及，罗恩对自己的朋友有信心，此刻他满脑子都是见面怎么哄女朋友。  
哈利换好衣服，正在穿鞋，看他这幅样子便有些幸灾乐祸：“和赫敏吵架了？”  
一说到这个话题，罗恩话匣子关不住了，他重重地锤了一拳柜门，说：“我实在搞不懂她为什么又生气了！我只是让她搬过来住，你知道的她打工还要写论文很辛苦，我想让她少付房租有更多时间休息，有问题吗？”  
哈利勾着罗恩的肩往外走，他为这位低情商的朋友操碎了心，苦口婆心地引导：“嘿，刚交往两个月就住在一起，你不觉得有点快了吗？”罗恩嘀咕几句“会吗”，一副认真思考的样子，才承认：“好像是，我再跟她好好说说。”  
两个人一路说着话走出大门，罗恩正眉飞色舞地讲着赫敏约会吃饭时的小挑食有多可爱，注意到哈利仿佛在思考什么，罗恩问：“你还没找到目击证人吗？”  
哈利摇摇头。  
他们说的是一宗悬案的目击者。  
说到这里，两人话题逐渐跑偏了。  
“说来奇怪，这案子不仅没有被搁置，反而还叫我们也支援进去了，你算算，法医组的头儿带着他组员翻来覆去把尸体解剖好几回了，刑事部那边也是，专门派了一个组跟这案子，还有我们，秘密警务组也加进来了…”罗恩压低了声音，“我听说，上面对这个案子关注度也很高。”高层似乎对这件案子讳莫如深，提供的信息也少得可怜，一副不想破案的样子，却不断增派人手。  
悬案发生在一个多月前，哈利还记得那天晚上下着暴雨，他和罗恩正在轮休，两个人回家睡得昏天黑地，深度睡眠加上电闪雷鸣，他错过了上司的电话，凌晨三点被上司带着警员硬闯门揪到案发现场去。  
现场拉起的封条被风吹得东倒西歪，他几乎全身湿透，叼着被雨淋湿点不燃的烟勘察着现场，刑事部沉默着，寄希望于这位有着“鹰眼”之称的秘密警务组警员能发现点什么。  
半小时后，哈利冲着众人摇头，把烟拿在手里当做教具一样指了指不成样的尸体：“来得太迟了，雷暴雨几乎把所有痕迹都毁掉了。”  
警员们虽然明白发现线索的可能性少得可怜，但还是不免失望，刑事部的几个组有条不紊地开始搜查周边地区，寻找目击证人，法医组正指挥着人留下案发现场的详细照片。哈利和罗恩站在不远处默默望着一切。  
受害者叫汤姆，是男性，钱包里的身份信息显示他的年龄为39岁。他的尸体可以用得上惨烈来形容了，脸被烙铁烫得扭曲模糊，四肢被刀子划得到处都是细长口子，这种划法让哈利想起了烤鱼身上的为了更入味而开的刀口，他心里感到一阵恐惧；而让哈利确定这是一起虐杀案的是死者被匕首钉合在一起的双手，像某种宗教仪式。受害者生前显然经过了极为漫长的折磨，流的血混进地上的积水，像血池一样。  
虐杀案的影响是极为恶劣的，整个英国的报纸都报道了这一案件，不良媒体甚至将偷拍的现场照放出来，一时之间整个伦敦人心惶惶。  
更让他们绝望的是，唯一的目击证人消失了。据案发现场附近的住户说，他凌晨两点下班回家时和一个金发男人擦肩而过，两人还打了招呼。金发男人可能是目击证人，而当哈利他们找上门时，金发男人已经搬家了，找到他上班的公司去，公司人事部称他父母在国外出车祸了，他当天晚上发邮件辞职搭乘凌晨的飞机离开英国了。  
航班信息也查到了，但坐上飞机的却不是哈利从他公司得到的照片中的人，而是一个褐色卷发的矮个子男人，线索到这里就中断了。就在哈利以为这宗案子只能这样收进悬案里时，事情发生了转机。

02.

周五哈利翘掉了健身，一周的连轴转让他脑子里一片浆糊，他需要休息。这一个星期又多了一件虐杀案，不同的犯罪手法，不同的街区，没有目击证人，但受害者都叫“汤姆”，至少他们现在有了新的调查方向。  
但一推门，哈利的神经便紧绷起来。玄关处放着一双黑色皮鞋，擦得很亮，看起来不便宜，紧接着，他闻到了一股奇怪的花香，不太浓，但存在感很强。  
“我以为我还得多等一会儿。”说话的是一个金发男人，他双手捧着杯子歪靠在沙发上，穿着哈利的拖鞋，晃晃膝盖示意哈利坐到他旁边。  
哈利没有动，他面上维持着镇静，肾上腺素却持续分泌，背上一片冷汗。  
金发男人有点烦躁，他胡乱地揉了揉自己的头发，勾勾手：“过来，你让我已经有点不开心了。”他说得很轻，脸上的表情却告诉哈利他的耐心可能到头了，于是哈利慢慢走过去，坐在他对面的沙发上，借着身体的阻挡，手伸进沙发缝里摸他藏在这里的水果刀……空的，什么也没有。  
“我是德拉科·马尔福，”男人不知道从哪儿摸了把刀出来，正是哈利藏在沙发里的那把，“现在我们可以好好谈谈了，波特警员。”他似笑非笑地把水果刀插在沙发上，仿佛是下马威。  
但哈利没有被他吓到，他在听到马尔福这个名字时便意识到了，这就是他们找了快两个月的唯一目击证人。哈利看了看面前的男人，虽然他一直微笑着，却给人一种危险的感觉，像罂粟花，美丽却致命。  
恐怕不是证人，而是从犯。哈利评估一番下了结论。  
“好的，马尔福先生。”哈利脑子转得很快，他略微思考几下便明白这人恐怕不是来杀他的…从犯、转移家人、抹掉自己的存在，他是来反水或者自首的，哈利抬眼打量了一下马尔福，他正小口吹着杯子里的烫咖啡，于是在心里默默划掉自首。  
“污点证人吗？”哈利信心满满地开口，“我们可以去苏格兰场做笔录，随后会分配警员保护您，个人安全方面您不用担心。”  
德拉科低笑几声，反问：“我像杀人犯吗？”收到哈利笃定的眼神，他啧了声，解释：“我没有杀人，也没有为他物色‘猎物’，要说关系，大概是因为父母被牵扯进来不得不将父母摘离这个组织的一位普通良好的伦敦公民。”心理暗示又不算参与，德拉科理直气壮极了。  
哈利满脸怀疑，但不敢反驳怕激怒这个危险分子，只能配合着对方进行一些常规询问。从德拉科的叙述中，哈利拼凑出了事情的真相：  
凶手不是一个人，而是一个组织，他们管自己叫“食死徒”，组织的领袖叫“伏地魔”，他们大部分人是有钱无权的守旧派，对生活感到无聊，想找点乐子，所以他们提供资金，伏地魔为他们上演一出又一出好戏，虐杀案的视频与照片会定期通过邮件发送给每个会员。  
“会员决定受害者？”  
“不，”德拉科深吸一口气，凝重地说，“他选的每个受害者都叫汤姆，伦敦每个叫汤姆的人都在他的备选中。”  
哈利面色难看，因为德拉科又补了一句：  
“苏格兰场有叛徒。”  
他脑子里乱糟糟的，思绪乱飞，整个人像遭受到极大打击一样，因而他没有注意到德拉科隐藏在杯子下扬起的嘴角。

03.

自从确定警局内部有“食死徒”后，哈利便不敢向任何人汇报他已经知道的细节消息，他现在每天看谁都像奸细。而德拉科则顺理成章地在他家住下来了，他说伏地魔知道他反水了，一旦露面很可能会死，哈利没有反对。  
即使没有他的信息，苏格兰场的办案效率也没有受到太大的影响，第一宗虐杀案的第三个月，他们顺利摸到了“食死徒”这个组织，这让哈利备受鼓舞，只要抓到伏地魔，德拉科就不用在每天担惊受怕了。  
没错，哈利跟德拉科的关系已经非常好了，从起初的冷冰冰的礼貌，到现在经常晚上窝在一起看电影，甚至偶尔睡到一个被窝里，哈利甚至不能想象德拉科离开他的生活。  
哈利发现德拉科懂的东西很多，一起看历史、地理甚至是经济，他都能和哈利聊上几句。  
在两人交好后，哈利才问德拉科为什么他根本不像一开始那么强硬危险了。德拉科当时正被恐怖片吓得缩在哈利后面，闻言幽幽地说：“我不那样万一你把我当场打晕关到苏格兰场怎么办，然后我就会被叛徒杀死在里面，我才不要。”说这话时他脸色惨白，不知道是被恐怖片吓到还是什么，瞳孔微缩，明显很恐惧。  
哈利看他这幅受惊的样子，不知道为什么心口有点酸酸的，他搂着德拉科的脖子，强势地将他的脑袋埋到自己的胸口，像哄小孩一样拍着他的背说“不怕不怕有我在”。德拉科顺势呜咽几声，搂紧了他的腰，埋在胸前的脸却带着意味深长的笑。  
是扮猪吃虎的小怂包，哈利想着。  
追捕行动很快展开了，警员们找到了各个会员的家里、公司里，不停地进行问询、记录。不到一星期就将伏地魔的个人信息和生平差得清清楚楚。  
伏地魔，今年37岁，本名汤姆·里德尔，孤儿院长大，疑似在院里时就曾杀过人，后来勤工俭学念完书，毕业后通过赫普兹巴·史密斯夫人进入这个圈子，虐杀案据他本人所说是第一次杀人。  
根据会员们的说法，他现在住在伦敦鱼龙混杂的街区，具体地址他们也不知道。哈利听到这时忍不住冷笑，这些有钱人将伏地魔当做刽子手，怎么会去了解他住哪儿，但他们想不到的是，伏地魔从头到尾也将他们列入了备选名单里，太讽刺了。  
他们定下了行动日期，哈利回家兴奋地告诉德拉科时对方却没有放下心来。  
“他不是会束手就擒的人。”德拉科心事重重，右手不自觉地摸索着左手指关节，“你要小心。”  
行动的那天早晨，德拉科难得早起同哈利一起吃了早餐：超市买的橙汁从冰箱里拿出来倒进杯子时杯壁都是水汽，配着草草做好的三明治。德拉科将生菜从三明治里挑出来，慢慢地吃着，哈利也没有说话。  
“等抓到他…咳…你可以接着留在这里，如果你愿意的话…”哈利脸色爆红，吞吞吐吐地说完，不敢去看德拉科的反应。  
“好啊。”德拉科支着脑袋，望向窗外，阳光有点刺眼，他只能半眯着眼，笑眯眯地答应了哈利。  
哈利雀跃着离开，反手关门时忍不住多看了两眼看着窗外发呆的德拉科，悬案即将落幕，喜欢的人刚刚答应自己，他简直想不到比更开心的事了。  
但抓捕行动失败了，他们似乎晚了一步，已经人去楼空了，而且，德拉科不见了。

04.

被伏地魔抓到时德拉科一点也不慌张，甚至顺从地伸出双手让他可以更快捷地将自己绑起来，多洛霍夫冷笑着打了个死结，恶狠狠地威胁：“这次你死定了！”  
德拉科往常并不愿意同伏地魔身边喽啰说话，但今天他似乎心情颇好，点头说：“是啊，我怕死了。”还故意做出一副害怕的样子。  
多洛霍夫被激怒了，骂骂咧咧地揪着他的头发将他塞进车里，动作粗暴，但后座坐着的人扶了他一把。隔着衣服都能感受到那只手的茧，是常拿刀枪的手。  
多洛霍夫开车很稳，与他整个人给人的印象完全相反，他上车后便跟个哑巴似的，任德拉科再挑衅都没有开口。  
“够了。”坐在德拉科身边一直闭着眼睛的黑发男人说话了，“你闹够了没有？”  
德拉科皱眉：“你生气了？”  
“是。”  
“吃醋了？”见男人没有说话，德拉科自顾自地说着：“让我猜猜，是嫉妒我和波特滚到一张床上去，还是…觉得对我失去控制了？”  
汤姆·里德尔用他冷漠的黑眼睛扫了德拉科一眼，说：“你可以跟任何东西上床，但我决不允许你违背我。”Anything这个词他咬的极重。  
德拉科没有再说话，脑袋靠在车窗上，静静望着窗外。车逐渐驶出城区，两边建筑越来越空挡，德拉科整张脸都贴到车窗上去了，他认出了，这条路通往伏地魔的私人仓库。  
到了地点伏地魔依然没有让多洛霍夫给他松绑，他牵着绳子的一段把他绑在了靠墙的椅子上，冷冷地问：“苏格兰场封锁了出城所有路，这事你知道吗？”  
“或许知道吧。”德拉科满不在乎地回答，是他告诉哈利注意封锁小路的。  
伏地魔站在他面前，低头看德拉科的金发：“你失去了我的信任。”  
“我没得到过你说的那玩意儿。”  
“不，你有。”伏地魔没再看他，只摩挲着腰间的手枪，他没有告诉马尔福某一个瞬间他短暂地拥有过他大概十分之一的信任。  
“还不动手？”德拉科等了半天，伏地魔始终一动不动，他的耐心告罄了。  
“当然要等波特警员来，”多洛霍夫阴险地嘿嘿笑，“你们两个一个都别想活。”  
德拉科面上不显，但心跳得更快了。他不怕死，很多时候他觉得活着很无聊，所以他放浪形骸、游戏人间，甚至连里德尔提出杀人都觉得没意思。但打发时间罢了，他同意了伏地魔的虐杀计划，在华丽的房间里他倒躺在地毯上随意选了几张照片递给旁边的人，说这是他选的受害者。  
“为什么是他们？”  
“都叫汤姆，你不觉得这个名字很无聊吗？”  
太无聊了。  
这个时候他在健身房发现了波特。吸引他的是波特的脸上的疤，那道闪电伤疤让他十分在意，甚至到了有点魔怔的地步，伏地魔凑过来吻他的时候他突然问：“疤痕摸起来是什么感觉？”于是他开始跟踪波特，他发现波特烦躁的时候会不由自主地去摸那道疤。而他离那道疤最近的时候仍然有好几米。日渐膨胀的欲望在伏地魔邀请他去看第一起“汤姆虐杀案”时达到了顶峰，他面无表情地看着伏地魔烙花那个人的脸，心里有一个模模糊糊的计划。他想做，于是他做了，强硬地将父母送去国外，刻意留下线索，当哈利推开门时，他端着杯子在厨房门口露出了一个甜蜜的笑容，他总会得到想要的。  
双双死在这里可不是他想要的，德拉科想着。

05.

哈利来得并不快，在半夜通知上级并组装好人员无声无息包围郊区仓库并没有那么容易，一切准备好时离伏地魔要求的时间已经迟了半个小时。  
他站在门口，深吸一口气，再次检查防弹衣，冲着两侧全副武装的警员比了个ok手势，拉开门。  
他一进门就看见了德拉科，他的金发乱糟糟地散着，身上倒是没有什么外伤，还能勉强冲着他做鬼脸，这让哈利一时又急又气，急他这时还有心思打趣，又气伏地魔在他眼皮下无声无息把人抓走了。  
“别的人呢？”哈利边问边警惕地打量空旷的仓库，他并不相信这个心思缜密的杀人犯会不带一个人。  
“你猜？”伏地魔甚至勾起了嘴角，意味不明地笑着。他站在德拉科旁边，手搭在他的肩上。而多洛霍夫已经提前被他遣走了。  
哈利紧张地注视着伏地魔，不放过任何一个细微的动作，放轻松，没事的，他在心里一遍一遍重复。  
“别紧张波特，我不会动手，另外，我建议你把藏起来的刀也放下。”伏地魔神情轻松，一副一切都在掌握中的样子，反而更让哈利警惕，但他还是照做了。  
伏地魔解开绳子，把一直握着的枪放进德拉科手里，半蹲着平视他，说：“杀了他，你可以拥有我的宽恕。”德拉科听了他的话，随手拉开保险，他一直半低着头，哈利看不见他的脸。  
但五分钟过去，德拉科始终维持着单手持枪的姿势，靠着墙没有动，显得很颓废。  
“你不是一直很无聊吗，杀了他，我保证你将永远不再无聊…”伏地魔满意地看着德拉科缓缓朝波特举起枪。  
“Draco…”哈利感觉喉咙干渴到黏住了，以至于他说不出任何话，只能呆呆地看着德拉科冷酷的脸。  
“That’s my boy.”伏地魔微笑，转身朝后门走去，等待多洛霍夫带人回来接他们，在他眼里哈利已经是个死人了。  
但他转身刚走两步便被一颗子弹射穿，他倒下去时脸上还带着微笑，但那微笑永远地凝固了。他死于他的自负。  
哈利反应极快，他两步走上前检查伏地魔的心跳，确认死亡后他迟迟没有回头看德拉科，他的心里很乱，脑子一团浆糊，德拉科和伏地魔关系不浅，此时他不知该说什么。  
“哈利，看看我。”德拉科低声说，声音带着几分难以察觉的哀求，见哈利仍然维持着那个姿势不动，他几步转到他面前，又重复了一遍。  
哈利终于抬起头了，绿宝石一样的眼睛带着沉重，一言不发地望着他。  
德拉科痴迷地看着他，伸手细细摸了摸他的闪电伤疤，喃喃道：“原来是这种感觉。”收回手，他冲着哈利笑了笑，说：“我不会让你难做的。”说着他放下手中仅有一发子弹的枪，捡起哈利的刀，转瞬便将那把匕首插进自己的胸口！但哈利比他动作更快，没能拦下匕首但却将其方向打偏了，匕首最终插进左侧肋骨下方，没有正中心脏，却也很危险。  
德拉科疼地皱着眉倒吸气，血止不住地流，浑身发抖，哈利看了他一会儿，慢慢将他搂在怀里，也不管是不是压到了他的伤口。就这样吧，哈利闭了闭眼，做好了决定。  
他打开在对话前悄悄被他关掉的监听器，汇报：“伏地魔已死，人质受重伤，请求支援。”  
埋伏在外的警员们一拥而入，有条不紊地收拾现场，身受重伤的德拉科也被他们抬上车准备运往医院。  
哈利静静立在一旁，接过罗恩递过来的烟，没来由地想起德拉科出现在他家里时的那股香水味，他说是雏菊味，但哈利觉得是沾满毒液的藤蔓味。  
“有人陪人质去医院吗？”他听见那边有人大声问。  
他踩灭一口没抽燃掉大半的烟，同样大声地回答：“我是人质的男朋友，我来！”朝着车大步跑去。


End file.
